


Nudge nudge

by luvlondon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: English isn't my mother tongue., M/M, NC-17, some German words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlondon/pseuds/luvlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I wanted to write something dirty so I did. But English is not my language. This fic might have some wrong parts…</p><p>I hope you enjoy!<br/>Comments will be appreciated. :)</p><p>*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudge nudge

Erik knocked at the door.   
"Charl..."  
 _"Erik? The door is open. Come in."_  
 The mind-reader was in his mind.   
Charles talked to someone on the phone when he walked into the room.   
 _"Ah, talking with Moira. It's over soon."_  
Erik nodded to him and sit on the bed.  
The telepath probably has answered it when he was in the middle of changing his clothes, so his shirt was unbuttoned.  
The magnetic man stared at his back.  
Moira was at CIA all day due to an urgent matter and young mutants were in bed. Besides, now, the night fell.  
Erik was there for awhile as he was. He felt a sudden urge to touch Charles. He got close to the telepath. He got right behind him. 

 _"E- Erik?"_  
"Don't mind, Charles. Go on. "  
He said that while he nuzzled into Charles' hair.   
 _"What are you doing… "_  
His voice was bit shaking.

"…Sorry, Moira. No problem."

Erik moved his left arm around Charles' waist and hugged him. He noticed that the telepath tensed his body then he bit his earlobe gently.   
 _"Erik. Please, don't do this."_  
Charles wriggled his body.   
 "You should concentrate on the phone."

"Yeah, your return-- late…!"

Charles tensed his body again because Erik pinched his nipple.   
 _"No, no… please stop, Erik…"_  
The telepath's voice echoed in his head.  
"No. Charles."  
He grinned and traced the nape of Charles' neck to the collarbone with his lips little by little. Charles was flushed.   
Erik reached for the telepath's fly then open it slowly.   
 _"ERIK!!!"_  
"Shall we begin our lesson, Professor?"  
Erik grabbed Charles' cock.   
 _"STOP IT, NOW!!"_  
His voice rang in Lehnsherr's head. Erik pretended that he didn't hear it. He kissed his neck and started to stroke it. 

"Ok… I g ot… it.  You will retur… augh!"

Charles panted. His shaft got bigger and harder in Erik's hand. Precum dripped from it, it dirtied the magnetic man's hand. 

"…Alright. I'm ok. Bu t… I feee…l …"

Charles spoke in a muffled voice. Little tears stood in the tail of his eyes.   
 _"I… Erik, I… almost coming, please. Please let me ring up. …No, no!"_

The moment Charles had an orgasm,  he dropped the receiver. He was startled  but Erik caught it by his power. Then he put it back. 

Charles was leaning back in Erik. His come painted his palm white.   
"See what have you done …"  
"Sehr schoen, Charles. Well, it's my turn."  
Erik made him place both hands on the wall. He sucked Charles' neck as circulating his fingers with hot cum around telepath's entrance.  
"Erik, …!"  
Charles tried to look back to see his lover's face but he couldn't.  
Because Erik thrust his sheaf into the hole. At that moment, seductive moan escaped from Charles' lips.   
"Verdammt, Es ist so eng!"   
"Damn… you! Shit, shit…"  
Erik repeated nudges and thrusts and each time Charles tried lowering his voice.   
"Zotig, Charles. Very filthy…"  
He whispered to him. Charles was quivering with pleasure.   
After some motions, Erik ejaculated thick cum inside Charles. 

 

"What the hell have you DONE to me!! I was talking with Moira! She might have…heard ……"  
"Your voice?"  
"Shut up, Erik!!"  
In the morning, they had a pillow talk… No, it was a quarrel.   
It continued until Raven knocked the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> •Sehr schoen - very beautiful  
> •Verdammt - damn  
> •Es ist so eng - It's so tight  
> •Zotig - obscene, filthy


End file.
